1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A document is conventionally scanned using a reading apparatus to generate read image date of the documents. When a document is desired to be stored as text data, the optical character recognition (OCR) function is used. Specifically, read image data of a document scanned by a reading apparatus of an image processing apparatus is recognized by performing the OCR function, thereby acquiring text data from the read image data.
Translation function is known that translates electronic files or text data obtained by performing the OCR function. Japanese Patent No. 2594415, for example, is an invention of an image forming apparatus that subjects read text information to translation processing and puts a translation result into a text area, which can ensure an area required to form an image of text information by reducing picture information to form the reduced picture information. Japanese Patent No. 5126018 is an invention of a document image processing apparatus that can, when a translation result is output, insert the translation result into between the lines of the original text.
However, the conventional methods of image processing cannot achieve both associating a translation result with translation target data before translation and displaying the translation result with the layout of the translation target data maintained.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide an image processing system, an image processing method, and a computer program product that can obtain a translation result that makes it easy to associate the translation result with translation target data and is easy-to-see without spoiling the layout of the translation target data.